Time
Time is an element featured in ''The Getaway'' and ''The Getaway: Black Monday''. It is rarely mentioned during the events of both games and there is little emphasis placed on how much time passes between the events of the story line in both games. In The Getaway, the events take place in the course of a single day. In The Getaway: Black Monday, the events take place over three days: Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday. However, in both games it is not made obvious or at all clear and can be confusing at times when working out how much time has passed. The following is a chronological list of the events that occur in both games and a rough time of when each event occurs. Time in The Getaway In ''The Getaway'', the events take place over the course of a single day. This is confirmed in the mission, Aboard the Sol Vita. Mark Hammond talks with Yasmin during their drive to the Sol Vita, and expresses his concern that he has bad feelings for what is about to come, as it has been an eventful day. This makes sense given that the daylight in each mission doesn't change and the characters are never shown to be sleeping or give the impression that several days have passed. A lot happens during the course of this day however and is crammed into such a short amount of time that is does cause confusion amongst players. It is a very long day for Mark, but it does all take place in only one day. The fact that Alex Hammond is dressed in his school uniform indicates that it must take place on a weekday. The year is 2002, as this is the year the game was released. We could assume it takes place on December 11th, the day the game was released, which was a Wednesday. There is however no indication in the game as to what season it is or what day of the week it is, so all we can assume is that it occurs on a weekday sometime in 2002. In the game manual, it mentions that Suzie Hammond is murdered at 8AM. This isn't mentioned in the game, however given that this occurs at the very start of the game and that she is walking Alex to school, it must be an early hour in the day. Only one other time in the game is time mentioned again. In the mission, Filthy Business, Mark talks with Harry on the phone who tells him to hurry up otherwise McCormack will be out to lunch when he arrives at Snow Hill. This suggests the time during this mission is around 1PM in the afternoon. There are no other times during the game when time is mentioned. Chronological Events The following is a rough list of events outlining what time each missions occurs for both Mark Hammond and Frank Carter. * 7AM - The Bargain Basement - Frank and Joe arrest Jake at the Basement brothel. Eyebrows and Sparky escape. Joe is taken to the hospital and Jake to Snow Hill. * 7:45AM - Show some Remorse - Frank listens in on Jake and McCormack and drives over to the docks to try and stop the Yardies. As he drives over he hears reports of a disturbance in Southwark. * 8AM - The Frightener - Eyebrows, Harry, Grievous and Yasmin kidnap Alex Hammond. Suzie Hammond is murdered and Mark gives chase to Charlie's Warehouse killing the gangsters inside. * 9AM - Burning Bridges - Mark goes to Soho and sets fire to The Republic. * 9:30AM - Disturbance in Soho - Frank hears reports of a disturbance and drives over to the scene of the crime as the fire begins to erupt. * 10AM - Art Appreciation - Mark drives to the Reptilian Gallery and kills the Triads. He steals the statue and flees back to the Spotted Dog pub in Whitehall. * 10:15AM - Painting the Town Red - Frank drives to Chinatown to stop the gang war between the Yardies and Triads. * 11AM - Aiding and Abetting - Mark and Eyebrows break Jake out of prison and drive back to the warehouse. * 11AM - Escort Duty - Frank tries to stop Jake from being broken out of the prison van. * 12PM - Taxi for Mr Chai? - Mark sneaks around Charlie's warehouse then drives Johnny Chai to chinatown. * 12PM - The Vigilante - Frank is suspended and goes on a rogue mission to save two rookies from the Yardies. * 12:30PM - Out of the Frying Pan - Mark escapes chinatown and drives to Holywell Street where the gang battle takes place between the Yardies and Triads * 12:45PM - Stalking McCormack - Frank escapes with the two rookies and sneakily follows McCormack. * 1PM - Filthy Business - Mark dresses up as a telephone repairman and murders McCormack. He then flees with Yasmin. * 2PM - A Touch of Class - Mark and Yasmin drive to Soho where they try to get Layla. * 2PM - Do the World a Favour - Frank arrives at the hospital to save Joe only to find out McCormack has already been killed. He then goes to Southwark to investigate Charlie. * 2:30PM - The Cowgirl and the Cash - Mark drives to Rivington Street to steal the Yardie drug money. * 3:00PM - A Cat in a Bag - Mark confronts Jake, Eyebrows and Sparky and tries to kill them. * 3:30PM - The Jolson Files - Frank finds the records at Charlie's lockup and begins his search to arrest Charlie. * 4:00PM - Meet Mark Hammond - Frank sneaks in and finds Mark, he then frees him and flees to the depot. * 4:00PM - The Prodigal Son - Mark is taken back to Charlie's warehouse and the plot to kill all the other gangs is deployed. Mark escapes with Yasmin and drives to Charlie's mansion where they try to stop him. * 5:00PM - Showdown with Jake - Frank follows Jake and tries to stop him. * 5:00PM - Aboard the Sol Vita - Mark and Yasmin drive to the cargo ship to rescue Alex and escape off the ship. * 5:45PM - Land of Hope and Glory - Frank tries to escape the ship in time before the bomb explodes. * 6:00PM - Sol Vita explodes, events of the game end just before it gets dark. Time in The Getaway: Black Monday In ''The Getaway: Black Monday'', the events take place over the course of three days in 2004, the year in which the game was released. These days are Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday. Once again there's no indication as to what season the game is set in but the month the game was released was November so it could be assumed this is the month in which the events occur. The mission, Monday, as the title suggests, occurs on the Monday evening when the bank robbery takes place. The following day in the early hours of Tuesday is when Mitch's story begins, as the title of his first mission, Tuesday, suggests. This is also when Sam rescues Eddie after he has been captured and taken back to the construction site. The details of Wednesday however are a little unclear, and it is not at all obvious whether the rest of the games events take place on Tuesday, or if they occur on Wednesday. Time is mentioned several times during the events of the game which causes more confusion. The mission titles make it clear that the game starts on Monday evening with the bank robbery, and Mitch's first mission and Eddie's second mission take place during early Tuesday. This is confirmed by the fact that Tuesday takes place very early in the morning as it is dark outside, and Eddie has been tortured for some time after his capture. During the game itself in the mission, Shoreditch Boys, a news reporter on the radio reports the time as being 6AM, giving us an idea as to when these events occur. Jackie Philips mentions another passing of time after the mission, Hot Property. She says "yesterday", meaning this must have been on Monday, that she heard Russians talking about a meeting occurring "tomorrow" in public at 10AM. Th word "tomorrow" isn't in quotes in the subtitles so she is talking about the following day, being Wednesday. What's confusing about this however is that the following mission, Underground Activity, starts from the safe house that Jackie is kept in, which makes little sense if the event isn't occurring till the following day. Why would Mitch and the rest of them drive back to Jackie's the following day instead of going straight to the tube station from the police station? Unless they stayed at hers the night which doesn't sound plausible. Underground Activity therefore takes place at 10AM on Wednesday, followed by The Jamaican and then Desperate Measures. Time is mentioned once again at the end of this mission. Finch says "there's a big deal, arms, tomorrow". He then corrects himself and mentions that actually tomorrow means today because they heard the transmission yesterday on Tuesday. He reveals that the time the deal was happening is "lunch time". This also confirms the idea that the events are taking place on Wednesday. The police didn't know about the bath house until Tuesday which is when Finch first setup the bugs. He heard the transmission on this day and couldn't have possibly heard it before. Therefore Wednesday is the day in which the arms deal goes down. The rest of the events occur in the afternoon on Wednesday. This is all fine, but it doesn't really collide well with Eddie's story. After the mission, The Wake of the Shoreditch Massacre, the time is around 7AM on Tuesday as we know Shoreditch Boys takes place around a similar time and occurred at 6AM. There is no evidence of time passing here. Eddie drives Sam straight to the bank or goes to Soho. He tracks Jimmer Collins and then ends up at the Factory where the deal is going down. This doesn't make any sense because there is no indication that it's the following day. It is suggested and understood that he goes straight to Soho after he learns of Danny's death, and that makes sense because he wouldn't bother waiting till the following day to carry out revenge for his best friend. From Eddie's story, it looks as though all this happens on Tuesday, but it can't as we know it's the following day after the massacre at the boxing gym because of Mitch's story. There is only one more time in the game where time is mentioned during Eddie's story and this one line of dialogue confirms that the day is Wednesday in Eddie's story as well. When doing the mission, Paying Favours, Sam tries to sneak out of the bank. We can hear Alexei talking with his security guards. He is trying to get into his car but can't because it isn't there. He mentions that Viktor sent the car with Levi to the station "yesterday". Levi was at the station on Tuesday so therefore it must be Wednesday. It can therefore be assumed, however bizarre and implausible it may seem, that somewhere in Eddie and Sam's story, they take a break and don't carry out their tasks until the following day. This must occur right after The Wake of the Shoreditch Massacre. Sam can't take a break at the bank and spend an entire day in here, nor can Eddie wait around after he finds Hector. He goes to Jimmer's straight away and has to follow Yuri straight away. It must therefore be assumed that after The Wake of the Shoreditch Massacre, off screen, Eddie and Sam take a break and lie low and do not go to the bank or Soho until the following day. Even though Sam handcuffs him. This is a really big continuity flaw, and is a bad mess when trying to piece the story together. It can be assumed that not much detail is placed on time because it is not hugely important in relation to the story. It is very confusing however and is something that should have been tidied up in the game. Category:Timeline